Nausicaa: Chosen of the Architect
by Zohra-Falter
Summary: "I have given humanity many chances to prove themselves; to prove that they can evolve into good and kind beings. The last chance I gave them allowed them to put the world to the torch, and all that had been my life, with it." Author: Revamp. of Jungle Dweller. New skills put to use for a better story. Note that this story is rated for gruesome violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Nausicaa: Chosen of the Architect_

Nausicaa Fanfiction: Based purely after the Film and what information the film gleans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind nor do I own any other obvious and in-obvious references within this fanfiction.

Calm your tits and enjoy the story

Summary

Nausicaa, princess of the Valley, had sacrificed her life to calm the stampeding Ohm. The Ohm, touched by her sacrifice, restored life to her body and peace once again. Three years have passed since the war for the Giant Warrior ended, and the people of the Valley have worked long and hard to restore the forest that once protected them from the Toxic Jungle's poison. Many sprouting saplings have grown into strong young trees. The Jungle's poisons have yet to pose a direct threat on the Valley and its people. However, the Ohm's destruction of the Pejite Capitol has had further disastrous consequences. Months were spent removing and burning the bodies of the giant insects left from the stampede, but spores had already taken root within the soil and destroyed houses left in its wake. The Jungle spread to the capitol, forcing the survivors to flee from their home and take refuge in the Valley. Tensions are high as the now doubled population inhabits the Valley of the Wind, and a new horror is threatening to break loose.

Chapter: 1

_A Stranger in the Wastes_

The Jungle was quiet save for the occasional call of a distant insect. Only gusts of wind caressed the tops of the trees. The breezes caused flurries of spores to swirl and rain down through the air. The damp ground gave way in muffled rustles underneath Nausicaa's feet with every step. One would think that all the insects had simply left area, the chitters and calls usually an exotic cacophony within the trees. A simple glance to her left while she climbed over a falling log proved otherwise. Within a clearing amongst the brush and fungal spores was a giant cicada cling to the trunk of a massive palm. "_He should have been making his afternoon territory calls by now."_ Nausicaa thought; but the goliath insect simply stared back at her as she landed softly on the other side of the log and continued onward.

Teito squeaked uncomfortably from behind his miniature filter mask. Nausicaa looked down at him apologetically and stroked behind his ear. Teito didn't like wearing the mask Nausicaa had made for him. It didn't fit comfortably and often caused the young fox squirrel a a great deal of aggravation. But Teito didn't like Nausicaa leaving him behind; he didn't quite trust anyone but Lord Yupa and Nausicaa. When left behind during Nausicaa's excursions to the Jungle he would often cause some sort ruckus amongst the castle servants. He wouldn't eat what they gave him or would snap at their fingers if they tried to pet or pick him up. Nausicaa couldn't blame him; Teito's natural instincts told him to not trust himself with larger creatures. But it meant she couldn't leave him behind for the long periods of time she took to explore the Toxic Jungle. So the filter mask was made so that he could accompany her. Teito squeaked again, this time trying to pry the mask of his muzzle. Nausicaa reached up to his perch on her shoulder and pulled his little paws away from it. "I know it isn't comfortable Teito, but if you want to keep exploring with me you'll have to wear it." Teito squeaked forlornly, but stopped his fussing. "That's my good boy."

Nausicaa quickly looked around her, the silence was beginning to worry her. She felt the stares of millions of insect eyes. Occasionally she would spot a giant insect like the cicada, but she'd always find them deathly still and staring back at her with calm green peers. _Their waiting._ That much she was certain. She had seen behavior like this when the insects waited for storms to come and pass, or for large predator bugs to move on from the area. But this was the dry season, not a cloud in the sky threatened rain and from what she could see the predators were simply clinging to the trunks of trees. They too were waiting along side the other insects. _But for what?_

Nausicaa tried to set her growing discomfort aside, she needed to keep going through the jungle. On a previous excursion she had found several young Kasan Bara(1) bushes. She hardly ever had the opportunity to harvest their spores due to their rarity in the Jungle and their long periods without sporing. The ones she had found weren't quite old enough to spore when she discovered them. They would be now though, and she needed to get to their sight before they completely lost their spores before evening.

Nausicaa ran as quietly and as quickly through the jungle as she could; making sure to make as little sound as possible. Nausicaa flinched whenever a stone clacked, and would cast her gaze about if a twig snapped. Normally she would think an insect was moving amongst the brush, but the insects were still as stone statues in on their perches. A rustle above would cause the prickling of goose flesh on her skin, a crack of a branch would cause her heart to skip a beat. Wind through the trees? No. The wind had died down, the trees were still. Nausicaa ran faster, zig-zagging through the trees and bounding over logs and boulders. Nausicaa only stopped when Teito began to squeal in protest. He was begin to slip from her shoulder. Nausicaa bolted under an opening between a fallen palm and a small cliff-face, allowing the overhanging vines to shelter her from the gazes of the insects. Teito gave a quivering squeak, obviously shaken from the experience. Nausicaa stroked behind his ear, trying to calm the fox squirrel. But she could feel his little body shake against her shoulder, and feel the pounding of her heart against her chest. _I'm terrified. My heart is beating so loud I can barely hear anything._A soft thump of feet hitting soft soil sounded from the cliff above Nausicaa's hiding spot. Nausicaa stilled her fear-ragged breathing and quietly readied one of the flash grenades she always brought with her on her excursions. Dust and spores showered down from the cliff and stones clacked to the ground. Teito was stone still on her shoulder; the fur on his hackles raised and rigid. Silence settled once more. Then all at once it seemed the Jungle had awoken. The calls and chitters of the Jungle sang out chorusly. Whooping sounded from Palm Beetles. Clacking chatters of cicadas shuttered through the trees. Nausicaa's heart slowed, Teito began to relax again on her shoulder, and finally Nausicaa felt that she could leave her hiding spot. Cautiously, Nausicaa crawled out from under the fallen palm. The insects were flying and trodding about as if nothing had happened.

Nausicaa carefully looked around her and through the gaps of the trees. No sight of what had been apparently following her. When she looked up at the cliff her heart leapt into her throat from shock. But settled when her mind registered what she was seeing. Nausicaa climbed to the top of the small cliff-face and picked up the item that had startled her. What she had mistaken as a face looking down at her from the cliff was a pair of goggles. A specific pair of goggles built into a helmet meant for air-pilots. Nausicaa stared in awe at her old gliding helmet, one she had thought was lost three years ago when she first met Asbel in the Toxic Jungle. Tied one of the helmets ear flaps was a small transparent pouch filled with a few Kasan Bara spores.

_End Chapter 1._

1\. Kasan Bara translates literally into "Rose Adder" in the japanese language


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2. Tell Tale Signs

The Valley was chilled in the first morning winds when Nausicaa returned. Her trek in the Jungle had transpired without interference. Nausicaa clutched at the bag that held her Mehve helmet, _Well, without much interference._ Nausicaa had spent several hours combing through the brush and scanning the trees to see any sign of what or who had given her her helmet and precious Kasan Bara spores. All she could glean from her findings were a mud squelched print on the cliff and a few strands of grey hair on her helmet. It wasn't enough to go on; the print was too smeared into the soil to determined the species. The hair could have been from anything. There were insects had fur-like hairs on their chitin bodies for camouflage. Even a few of the plants in the Jungle sported hairy tufts for protection from predators.

Nausicaa sighed, she had spent enough time trying to figure out the whole incident. As she landed softly on the Mehve perch on the castle the small forms of villagers began appearing in the far off fields. Many began their early morning work while others were simply getting fresh air. Mehve secured, and oiled to protect it from moisture; Nausicaa and Teito walked to a door along the castle, entered, and descended the steps leading to her room. Her journey had been long, and she greatly felt her need for sleep. When the day truly began she would yet again be at the mercies of the Pejite and Valley counsels. Both vied for her attentions on what were deemed important matters. Both vied for her to incur retribution upon law breakers. Sadly enough, each of the differing cultures were beginning to wear on the other. So sadly, most if not all of the important matters concerned land and civil rights between Pejite and the Valley's people. Most of the crimes committed were hate crimes between angered citizens of opposing nations.

The people of Pejite were guests in the Valley; their people having yet to find a new home elsewhere. But the Pejites were a merchant people used to higher luxuries brought on by frequent exotic trades. This trickled down into a majority of Pejites believing the Valley's majorly agricultural people to be common country peasants. As such ideologies arose; it was becoming more common to see Pejites try to look down on their hosts. Noses upturned, and sneers plastered on their mouth; the Pejites thought themselves deserving better. This attitude resulted in the Valley's people to believe the Pejites to be treacherous entitled brats that needed to be knocked down a few pegs. As such ideologies arose; it was becoming more common to see Valley's people attempting to put their guests in their place. Faces grim and lips in a cringing in snarls; the Valley's people thought they deserved retribution for the Pejites' attempt at destroying the Valley of the Wind.

Fights; violently bloody fights broke out amongst the younger generations. The elder of the quarreling people choked any civil progress by relentlessly bickering on petty affairs. The Pejites and the Valley were at an impasse. No one would yield; not until the other party relented in some part. Nausicaa could only thank the blessed spirits that Asbel was with her at every meeting. Many thought the two were too young to lead their people. That did not, however, change the fact the they together had saved both the Valley and the Pejites. That they together with their level minds and steadfast natures had saved them all from Tormekia's war path. But above all else they remember what Nausicaa had done on her own. How she had sacrificed herself to right the wrongs Pejite had wrought on the Valley's people. Even with the infighting and the land disputes, none would question the decisions performed by the reigning prince and princess. So far, that had been the only thing guarding the tentative coexistence of the Valley and its guests. For now an unbalanced peace could be retained. But Nausicaa, trained for years as a leader and as a pilot; the princess could see the storm coming from the distance. She sees how it roils in far off fury; how it cracks and roars. She sees the storm of conflict, and she prays that they'll survive is wrath.


End file.
